Celebration's Reflection
by starfleetdream
Summary: At the end of her Universal Translator work, Amanda reflects


_June, 2229, at the conclusion to the Universal Translator wrap-up event_

The evening had been a success. As Amanda departed from the Universal Translator celebration with her brother John, she knew she should be pleased with the successful culmination of two years' work and looking forward to the next phase of her professional life.

It was the farthest thing from her mind. It had also been the most difficult thing in the world to walk away from Sarek this evening, even though her brother had travelled light years to see her and it was only right that she spend the time with him. And although the stoic lines of his expression had not wavered a bit, she had thought she detected a… _wistfulness?_ in Sarek's eyes at her departure.

She didn't get a chance to muse on the question further, for John was now peppering her with questions.

"So Amanda, what was that last dance about? Friends and colleagues only? Now I really don't think so."

 _You don't know the half of it,_ Amanda thought, recalling Sarek's burning stare, the skillful way he had maneuvered her across the dance floor, and the sensuousness of his hands, even though they only touched in the reserved and proper way dictated by the waltz. Her body tingled with the memory, notes of _The Blue Danube_ replaying in her mind.

But rather than reveal these private thoughts, instead she bristled. "Honestly, John, since when did you become my self-appointed vice monitor? For your information, I'm an adult, it was just a dance, and he was just being polite. It's traditional, in fact, for a guest to dance once with the hostess of an event."

"And since when did you become an expert on 19th century customs?" laughed John, although the seriousness did not leave his eyes. "And I didn't think Vulcans touched other people."

"He's a diplomat, John. He has to… make accommodations like that to do his job."

"Well, I didn't see him touching anyone else in the conduct of his diplomatic duties tonight."

Amanda stopped walking and wheeled to face her older brother. "John, what's the big deal, really? If he were a Human, you wouldn't be making this kind of a fuss! I never took you for a xenophobe, you know, but I'm starting to have my doubts. Sarek is a gentleman and we're friends, like I've said. I really don't think there's any more to it than that. So let's just drop it, okay?"

She realized as she spoke that she was voicing distinctively protective feelings for the ambassador, and she resented her brother's suspicious questioning. It was surprising to feel so fiercely, though; it was almost a maternal defensiveness. She immediately revised her thought. _No, not maternal at all._

"You 'don't think?'" John pressed.

" _Stop_ it, John!"

John quickly raised his hands in a placating gesture. "Whoa, okay, Mandy. I just want to make sure you're all right."

"This is the second time you've said that tonight. Why wouldn't I be 'all right'?" Amanda asked dangerously. "And stop calling me 'Mandy.'"

"Well, you know, he's a Vulcan and…"

"He's a person, John, and we're just -"

"Friends, I know." John sighed. His sister could be impenetrably stubborn when she wanted to be.

Amanda gave her brother a placating smile. She really didn't want to get into a discussion of how different Humans and Vulcans were and how little understanding there was between their two peoples. Unbeknownst to John, she had thought extensively about the similarities and differences between Sarek and herself, how they were compatible and where their cultures seemed to clash. There were far more surprising similarities than insurmountable differences, at least for the two of them.

But what did it matter? They were simply colleagues who had become good friends. That thought left her surprisingly unsatisfied, though. And maybe after tonight, or after their last few get-togethers, for that matter, this was no longer precisely the case.

They knew each other well enough… were close enough, if Sarek would allow the use of that term, that they each knew fairly well the aspirations, preferences and private frustrations of the other. By silent mutual agreement they never broached the topic of relationships unless the subject was forced upon them. But there was also a crazy, growing tension that Amanda sensed more and more frequently between Sarek and her…

John was eyeing her with a question in his gaze again. She would have to think on all of this later.

"So, tell me about Li and the kids," she entreated, diplomatically changing the subject. She knew exactly from whom she had learned that trick. And right now, she missed him, more than she could say.

END


End file.
